polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Philippinesball
Philippinesball |caption = Everyone hates me now. so...|reality = Republic of the Philippines and Sabah|likes = Facebook, playing DOTA2 with Indonesiaball, ALDUB, Pacquiao, Boxing, Baseball, Adobo, Papa, Uncle Canada, nuclear weapons, his siblings under both Spain and USA, Showtime, Fireworks, Family, Kuya , Tito Australia, Lolo, Mexicoball, Puto (the food, not the profanity), Japanball, South Koreaball, And the classical European Union, Croatiaball, Padre ( sometimes... ), Duterte, playing Pak Ganern, Putin, Trump|language = Tagalog (Filipino) English Spanish Aklanon Bicolano Cebuano Chavacano Hiligaynon Ibanag Ilocano Ivatan Kapampangan Kinaray-a Maguindanao Maranao Pangasinanense Sambal Surigaonon Taūsug Waray Yakan (With Arabic and Chinese on the other side)|hates = President Barack Obama (maybe?), Drug Lords, Inferior Ketupat, Communism, not having Spratly Islands, madmen like terrorists, Current American government, Pirates of the Arabian Sea, assholes and murderers like North Koreaball, imperialists like Spainball, being invaded, communists like Soviet Unionball, Chinaball except his older brother, Being called a weaboo, and most ESPECIALLY HATERS, AKA CHINABALL, DRUGS!, WEED!|founded = 1521 + 1898|predecessor =Phillipines Ball |successor =Republic of Luzon, Visayan Republic, Islamic Republic of Mindanao. |ended = |capital = Manila|intospace = Yes but needs papa USAball's and Japanball help ( I have my own microsatellite)|nativename = Bolang Pilipinas Bola de Filipinas (Spanish)|gender =Male |religion = Christianity Islam|government = Unitary Presidential Constitutional Republic (Soon federal)|image = Philippineball by PinoyOrwell-0.png|personality = Hospitable, Hispanic, Supportive, Brave, Industrious, Friendly, Fearful, Prideful, Forgetful, Clumsy and Daddy's boy. Planning to leave the UN (WTF)|friends = Puerto Ricoball USAball (reformed again because of Pres. Trump) TRUMP, MABUHAY KA! Chinaball (Sometimes) Spainball Indonesiaball East Timorball Mexicoball Canadaball Australiaball South Koreaball (Because of Samsung) Japanball (Because of Diwata - 1) Guamball Venezuelaball (possible new ally) Nicaraguaball (possible new ally) Cubaball Franceball (winner) Vietnamball My girlfriend Palauball.|enemies = Chinaball (Sometimes) USAball (Starting to end realations) (formerly) ISISball (They bomb Davao!) FIle:Netherlands-icon.png Drug users|status =Had an unexpected earthquake.|bork = Nutshack Nutshack & Duterte Duterte|food = Balut, but adobo hab many special place in pinoy's heart (also including puto, pan de sal, keso and lot more)|type =Countryball |affiliation = ASEANball|onlypredecessor = Commonwealth of the Philippinesball|predicon = Commonwealth of the Philippines|onlysuccessor = |notes = DAMN YOU EARTHQUAKE! Not only you destroyed my cities and injured my people... YUO LEFT US WITH NO ELECTRICITY! (we of repairings things right now)}}Philippinesball, officially known as the Republic of the Philippines '''is a sovereign archipelagic countryball in Southeast Asia in the western Pacific Ocean. It's the 12th most populated country and 10th in year 2050, it going up 2 times To his north across Luzon Strait lies Taiwanball; West across the South China Sea or West Philippine Sea sits Vietnamball. The Sulu Sea to the southwest lies between the country and the island of Borneo, and to the south the Celebes Sea separates him from other islands of Indonesiaball. He is bounded on the east by the Philippine Sea. He is categorized broadly into three main geographical divisions: Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao. With a population of 100 million people, Philippinesball is the seventh most populated Asian countryball and the 12th most populated countryball in the world. An additional 12 million Filipinos live overseas. The Philippinesball was first inhabited by Negritos, then they were supplanted by Malayo-Polynesians who established city-states known as Barangays. When Chinese, Indians and Arabs arrived in the Philippines, the barangays developed into several competing prehispanic states which were: the huangdoms of Ma-i and Pangasinan, the kingdoms of Tondo, Maynila and Namayan, the Kedatuan of Madja-as, the rajahnates of Butuan and Cebu and the sultanates of Lanao, Maguindanao and Sulu. These states were under the domination of Majapahitball and then, Manila, Tondo and Sulu soon came to be invaded by Bruneiball, with the rest of the Philippine prehispanic states going to war against Bruneiball. Their strategic location in Asia made them an especially important hub for trade, earning them the title of "Pearl of the Orient". In 1521, Spainball, sailing from Latin-America, found these prehispanic states and conquered them, naming the territory "Las Islas Filipinas." Later on, Spainball put Philippinesball up for adoption and USAball came in and took the young countryball under his wing before letting him go in 1946. He is also one of the founding members of ASEAN, he does not have Ebola, MERS-COV, and Zika.(Sadly he has now) He also responsible for creating the worst animated sitcom in the world which has recently become of meme. Philippinesball gets enraged when you misspell "Filipino" as "Philipino." He have two birthdays, June 12 where he celebrates with other nations, and July 4 where he bonds with USAball. He also have two horoscopes, Gemini and Cancer. '''Philippines MABUHAY! Personality Philippinesball is known for being loyal, very polite, hospitable, friendly, hardworking, patriotic, protective and industrious. He is a food lover too - he likes adobo, mangoes, sinigang, Kare Kare, etc. Philippinesball is a very good countryball to be friends with but he doesn't like his "nationhood" or "national identity" to be insulted by others because he will get very mad. He will declare you as "persona non grata" if you make fun of him. Worse, he will... Well you know just insult you till you apologize. The only ball that is allowed to insult him is himself, some of his family to an extent and no others. Other major drawbacks is his addiction to gaming, being too emotional, his over the top pride (which he inherited from his foster father), his temper and his somewhat dependency, emulating being clingy on his father, USAball, despite being independent, and being gullible . But he is really a nice ball to be friends with. He will always try to help his friends as much as he can. Is secretly trying to conquer the world using his OFWs. He certainly is UkBall's grandson and USAball's son. Both are very pleased that the family tradition is still alive. (Also in reality silences anyone who speaks English and has no idea what NATOBall or EUBall or even RussiaBall is. {Mostly} But there are some who know how Imperialism works and know what dafaq diplomacy and Imperialism means.) Also, Philippinesball has a very unique special ability, whenever he is mad, his flag flips so that the red is on top of the blue. Like Germanyball, Philippinesball also likes drinking beer; Like Bruneiball, Indonesiaball, Malaysiaball and Vietnamball, Philippines is also bullied by Chinaball. But good thing they're in ASEAN. "Together, we will takings what is of rightfully ours!" Every once in a while, Phillipinesball buys stuff from Chinaball, even though he hates dimsum. Chinaball hates adobo and sometimes adds poison to what Philippinesball buys.(No Joke) Oh China, typical China. Although he is mostly happy all the time, he is sad because sometimes all of his South East Asian neighbors reject him in various activities because he is Mexican not like them. Because of his Dads, Spainball and USAball, he has been raised in a totally different culture compared to everyone else and so he hangs out with East Timor, another Hispanic country nearby. He also hangs out with his not yet independent siblings, Puerto Ricoball and Guamball, his independent younger brother Palau, his cousin Papau New Guineaball, his Hispanic brothers and sisters, his uncle Canada, his grandfather UK or often his father, USABall. But he can only into phone calls with Spain. (He is also leaving USAball and gets near to Chinaball) Territories Philippinesball owns: *Luzon **1. Ilocosball **2. Cagayan Valleyball **3. Central Luzonball **4. Southern Tagalog ***A. Calabarzonball (Mainland) ***B. Mimaropaball (Islands) **5. Bicolball **Cordilleraball *NCRball *Visayas **6. Western Visayasball **7. Central Visayasball **8. Eastern Visayasball (needs more investment) **18. Negros Island Regionball *Mindanao **9. Zamboanga Peninsulaball **10. Northern Mindanaoball **11. Davaoball **12. Soccsksargenball (a.k.a.: Southern Mindanao/Pronounced SOCK-sar-Gen) **13. Caragaball **Bangsamoroball (formerly ARMM) Geography The Philippinesball is an archipelago comprising 7,107 islands with a total clay area of 300,000 km2. The 11 largest islands contain 94% of the total clay area. The largest among his islands is Luzon at about 105,000 km2. The next largest island is Mindanao at about 95,000 km2. The Philippinesball archipelago is around 800 km from the Asian mainland and is located between Taiwan and Borneo. He is located in the Pacific Typhoon Belt and the Pacific Ring of Fire hence it is prone to earthquakes and typhoons. Even though Philippinesball clearly owns Sabah, Spratly Islands and the South China Sea, other neighbor balls try to steal them. Friends * Canadaball: Tito(uncle) ko po also great immigration than Stepfather America. Has a sliiiight feeling that he is into his stepfather.... wait they do like each other!? Ew no kissing! But I also like his music (Gib Avril plox and gib Celine plox!) * Colombiaball: Aww, you were so close! At least Steve Harvey did not read it wrong this time :D * Venezuelaball: My brother and rival in Beauty Pageants. He used to hate me because of papa but since I decided to have good terms with Russia and China, he has been showing a bit of a soft side to me. So... we cool now? * Ecuadorball: Mountain Creep. And my Cousin. And I partly hate him because he hates my dad and loves the commies. * Indoneisaball - Helps me against my enemies. Let's play dude! * Japanball: Japanese cars and tricycles and Anime everywhere. Philippines, though being an entire nation of Otakus, has shown itself to be very forgiving, even when it came to Spanish and Japanese domination. And Philippines need Japanese monies, so they love it and forgot all about World War II which why there are some Japayukis. Philippines also love anime, some of the major TV stations broadcast it every morning, and the fact that the Marcos regime banned Voltes V was one of the reasons for the People Power Revolution and why Anime is an adopted national symbol. But on the other hand, Sabahball will be ours, thanks to him. * South Koreaball: Mga Estudyante (Students). South Korea, while being a first world-country is horribly inept at English, and they hate their own educational system. They come here to study english, sell Samsung, watch Koreanovelas, play LoL and anything else. * UKball: Is the Lolo(Grandfather) of Philippinesball, he is also the adoptive father of Philippinesball's neighbours such as Malaysiaball, Tringapore, Myanmarball, and Hong Kongball. Lolo UK often tells him and his cousins about the once great British Empire which influences Phil into conquer the world by OFWs. * Germanyball: Philippines also celebrate Oktoberfest and reputed to be as fun as the original one. IS good partner and friend. * Faceblock: They don't call us the "Selfie capital of the world" for nothing. * Mexicoball: Kuya who takes care of me when bastard father papa Spainball is away. Good brother and do not beat me in boxing! We both love to shout puto when Spainball is around. (also sometime in the future he might be one of the ppl to help me if papa will punish me for ally with tsina...) he into helpings me during WWII. * Cubaball: My Kuya who sent me missionaries before he run away and was under padre and papa like... I miss you kuya. I wish I can see you again real soon... * Hong Kongball and Macauball - Both wanted to remove dim sum regime in their towns. Also good vacation spot. * Spainball: His real crappy father that used to be slapbox rich but now is much poor and miserable. Even though Philippines hates how his father disciplined him as a child, he still loves him for teaching him Christianity and Pasko(Christmas). Spain still blames Philippines for Magellan's death and in turn, Phil will ALWAYS ignore him on father's day. Phil never seems to love him as much as he loves USAball which confuses some country balls for Spain is the longest of all colonization (333 years). * East Timorball: Philippines' only Catholic friend in East Asia and a cousin on both Phil's side of the family (East Timor is Portugese and under Tito Aus a brief period of time so both are Hispanic-Anglo- Catholic Asian). They are both often bullied in school for being too Hispanic, and too Catholic but they celebrate Christmas with each other and sometimes hangout with Papua New Guinea (he is under Tito Aus as well and Phil is helping him into Asean), Palau (Phil's brother with same fathers, he is also under a Hispanic country, Spain and is also part of Anglosphere via USAball) and Christmas Islandball.whom they also celebrated Christmas with. * Bruneiball - Thank you for of signing Memorandum of Understanding! ( We can work together against dimsum ) By the way, should I call you tito cause you are papa's adopted brother under lolo Uk?... * Vietnamball - My only communist ally against that cat-eating Tsina! (But I hope you are not op pissed off just because my president wants me to become allies with Tsina and i married u instead usa warned meh putang ina) * South Vietnamball - I gib assistance to him but something happened along the way. * Australiaball- His bad-ass Tito who trained him and the one who babysit him during WWII. * Papua New Guineaball- Fishing buddies and adopted cousins via Anglosphere. He is helping him into Asean. Scared of his cousin at times for he heard he is into cannibalism. * Iranball - Trade tropical fruits in exchange for oil. Students also come here to study english like SouthKoreaball. Papa USAball doesn't approve of this friendship. * Russiaball: June 12 is a special day for both of us! It is op my Independence Day and por him, it is op Russia Day. Unfortunately, papa America does not approve of our friendship. Sorry, but I must obey papa! But I will ally with him whether papa likes it or not! * Guamball - Fellow Spanish East Indies island the Pacific. We were adopted by USAball after the Spanish-American War. His cute baby bro! * Palauball - Another Spanish East Indies island. Adopted by USAball as well after World War II. Can into independence since 1994. He sadly has to close his embassies in Palau which made his younger brother cry. * Northern Mariana Islandsball - Also another Spanish East Indies island. Adopted by USAball after the war. * Micronesiaball - fellow Spanish East Indies island! * Israelcube - I provided safe haven for many Jews during World War II. He recently gib me aid during Typhoon Yolanda and some new shiny equipment to fight dimsum (we gib thankings to you!). Nice TAR-21, gib me Iron Dome technology! * Italyball - Philippinesball loves Italyball's cars, pizza, and chocolate. He gib me AW109 Anti-submarine helicopter to fight Hopia's cheap subs! Gib A129 Mangusta! * Vaticanball - Mabuhay ang Santo Papa! * Christmas Islandball - East Timor and I celebrate Christmas with this ball together! *All other Hispanoballs (especially Equatorial Guineaball) - Brothers and sisters. * Gibraltarball - He hates Espanya and removes Paella from premises! * Indiaball - Money Lenders (5/6).....Indiaball "Bayad utang". Remember your represenative in 1994, she won when we hosted Miss Universe back in 1994. * Argentinaball - One of my brothers in Latin America, but is known here as a corned beef brand... but why yuo throw chairs at me when one of my boxers one at Mar de Plata... I hate you! But we have good relations, and we celebrated our 65th anniversary of our bilateral relationships during our former president's tenures (CFK and PNOY of course!) Gib citrus fruits plox! I hope we meet each other soon. * Chileball - fellow APEC member and brother, I always give him aid when in time of need, and he gives me back. Did you know that Pres. Bachelet visited Philippines for the APEC summit last 2015 and had a state visit prior to the summit? We have good relations. Frenemies * USAball: Is better father '''than Spainball! but why op yuo sendings terrorista in other countries???? Apparently, this might soon come to a change as he is starting to hate his papa now. Right now, Phil is currently negotiating with China about the recent stuff that happened. Sooner or maybe later, Phil might abandon his daddy's love... and now side with his clay-rival, China. It will be uncertain if they will be great friends or perhaps still mad with each other...(Look America, i still op lab you and admire you doings but... my president is just doing what best por me. I hope you understand papa... <:) TRUMP, MABUHAY KA! * Chinaball: Maybe we can into allies because i op now hate Daddy US.... but still, SPRATLYS OP MINE!!!! ' * Spainball: I HATE YOU!!! YOU PLUNDERED US AND INTRODUCED HACIENDA POLITICAL DYNASTY SYSTEM WHICH WAS WHY WE ARE NO LONGER PEARL OF THE ORIENT!!!...but salamat for helping me and for making me only Asian to get monies and aid from you nowadays and giving Catholicism also thanks por unifying me ....... Shut Up!Letche!Putang Ina Mo! * Malaysiabal - GIB SPRATLY AND SABAH! Remember 1968 and 1985! Even if you're technically tito (which ich is op weird...)! * Bruneiball - GIB SPRATLY AND SABAH! * Vietnamball - SPRATLY IS OF MINE. Return Southwest Clay plox. However, we can work together to fight dimsum. * South Vietnamball - WHY YOU SEIZE SOUTHWEST CAY!? IS OP PHILIPPINE TERRITORY! YOU LITTLE INGRATE! AFTER ALL THE AID I GAVE YOU DURING YOUR FIGHT AGAINST YOUR COMMUNIST BROTHER AND THIS IS HOW YOU PAY ME!?!? NORTH VIETNAM BEST VIETNAM! Enemies * 'REMOVE NORTH KIMCHI! BIETNAM BETTER COMMUNIST! KEBAB IS BETTER.''' * North Koreaball: "BRING IT ON, MOTHERFUCKER!! * ISISball: Why yuo attack me!!!! Yuo insulted my face when you throw my flag and replace it with yours?!! WTF?!! REMOVE MAUTE! I wish yuo op gone!!! * Pakistanball: Supporter and best friend of Dim Sum. Stands with that Tsina in the South China Sea dispute. He also has terrorists in his land! I hope India will take care of him. * Empire of Japanball: REMEMBER WORLD WAR II! REMEMBER BATAAN! BEST LAST STAND EVER! TOOK YOU FOUR MONTH JUST TO SUBDUE ME!!! REMEMBER COMFORT WOMEN! REMEMBER BATAAN DEATH MARCH! REMOVE BANZAI SUSHI! REMOVE TENTACLES! **Japanball: but I into change right now, I am now kawaii kawaii desu desu. I arso aporogize for my atrocities. **Philippinesball: It's ok Japan, we can into prends now :) Family * Spainball - Mother and Father unified the empires to create [[Philippinesball]] * USAball: Adoptive Father * UKball - Adoptive Grandfather * Canadaball - Adoptive Uncle * Ecuadorball - Cousin * Colombiaball - Cousin * Australiaball - Adoptive Uncle * New Zealandball: Adoptive Uncle * Mexicoball: Brother * Chileball: Brother * Peruball: Brother * Argentinaball: Brother * Liberiaball - Adoptive sister * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Cubaball - Brother but he is op komunista * American Samoaball - Adoptive Brother * Guamball - Brother * Marshall Islandsball - Brother * Palauball - Brother * Federated States of Micronesiaball - Brother * Northern Mariana Islandsball - Adoptive Brother * United States Virgin Islandsball - Adoptive Brother * Papua New Guineaball - Adoptive Cousin * Indonesiaball: Cousin * Malaysiaball: Cousin/Adoptive Uncle * Italyball: Uncle Quotes *"I ate so much Chinese food last night that I farted out smog." *"What's the difference between a terrorist and a Chinese? A terrorist has sympathizers." * "Baaluut!! Baaluutt!! Baah lhuuut!!" * "I love you papa! Not you padre." ( Well maybe a little bit. ) * "I know who is behind all those typhoons, ITS THE CHINESE!" * "Mabuhay!" * "Putang ina mo!" * "Yuo stop speaking English! I nosebleed!" * "Hoy selfie na Ta ha!" * "Obama you can go to hell." * "Obama is a son of a whore!" * "Trump, I will whack you." * "I will burn down the UN!" * "Trump, mabuhay ka!" Gallery Philippines - MAP COMPETITION.png a6Mpxdb_700b.jpg Asian Jigsaw Game.png The Phone Maniac.png NotThisAgain.png JvGvJ3h.png ThrowBreadInstead.png FVE7A4Q.png Lebanon steryotype.png ASkKCRY.png Can't forget.png FAr4Aat.png UaH0Zuk.png 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png Philippines-ball.jpg You mad...agascar?.png Remilitarization.png Españaball - blanda.png 350CQCc.png RDhnTn9.png 28bw7iw2298x.png lets play ball.jpg if polandball was school.jpg PhilippinescannotintoVatican.png Invasions.png MlehEz5.png SW8sMV3.png CFJUL1Z.png Food.png W9JF7a2.png 7hNhEhh.png U3rF9Dr.png liHtTKp.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png SVvz09K.png 11228033 1083521021691597 4363749012566664719 n.png 11954640 1083505431693156 3599891428097131019 n.png 11893999 1081921855184847 2660828982042250158 o.png 11954691 1082294991814200 5899796125046339052 n.png 11988477 1084063058304060 8656351981905882218 n.png 11228033 1083521021691597 4363749012566664719 n.png 11954640 1083505431693156 3599891428097131019 n.png 11893999 1081921855184847 2660828982042250158 o.png Philbola.png 11954691 1082294991814200 5899796125046339052 n.png 5CShzHR.png 'wkjjRcW.png Bsgddhd.png WkjjRcW.png C8X0qFp.png Opera Mundi new.png 'ikRirdR.png 'aZzohV9.png VoNkUek.png J4lhoYC.png File:Polandball_map_of_malaysia.png G3lhIR1.png SMeEGKR.png EeztZoU.png *http://i.imgur.com/WhMNfBY.png *Poverty *Eleksyon Links *Facebook page Category:Asia Category:Island Countryball Category:Catholic Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Characters Category:Communist Removers Category:Southeast Asia Category:Christian Category:ASEAN Category:Earthquake Category:Vodka remover Category:Kebab Category:Christianity Category:Burger Category:Kawaii Category:Tropical Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Austronesian Category:ISISball Haters Category:Christian Lovers Category:Independent Category:Former USA Colony Category:Filipino Speaking Countryball Category:Capitalism Category:Democracy Category:Homosex Removers Category:Bisaya Speaking Countryball Category:Islands Category:Fragmented Category:N-11 Category:Archipelago Category:East Asian Countryball Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:Sun Category:Former Murican Colonies Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Baha'i Category:Drug Removers Category:Multilingual Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Catholic Countryball Category:Kebab Removers Category:Newly Industrialized Category:Middle Power Category:Islam Category:Is blub Category:Former Dim Sum Removers Category:Burger Removers Category:Beautiful Category:Christian Lover Category:APEC Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:China Haters Category:Ring of fire Category:Baseball Category:Basketball Category:Former Vodka Remover Category:Spanish